


Compositions

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another little thing. Reviews are love. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compositions

John Watson had hoped that now that Sherlock was off another case his day would return to normal. Well, normal for them. And normal until another annoying case caused him to once again turn into a sociopath.

Obviously, that hope was wasted.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?" he asked, not knowing if he would get an answer from the man who was now his flat mate, best friend, and lover.

"I'm nearly complete with my deconstruction of the chemical compositions of this item," Sherlock replied quickly, not enthralled enough in his experiment to not talk but still enough that he didn't turn and look at John while he spoke to him.

But John was used to that of course.

"It's a bottle of sunscreen though." John tilted his head and furrowed his brows in confusion, still uncertain on what Sherlock hoped to accomplish.

"Obviously."

John sighed at the usual haughty sound that accompanied this word. "So why are you, erm, deconstructing it, exactly?"

"Think, John." Sherlock said impatiently, with a hint of roughness that John only wanted in one place, the bedroom. "Why else would I want to?"

"Because you're a sociopath," John sighed, losing patience, and Sherlock shot him an irritated glare.

"No, because it seems that some people have no desire to use it, therefore becoming 'sunburned'." Sherlock's voice carried the quotes along the last word. "Therefore, I'm curious on why there's so much aversion to it. Does it have side affects? Does it burn you after you put it on? Will it cause you to actually become more susceptible to the sun and simultaneously burst into flames?"

John burst out laughing at the insanity of the last suggestion but choked back his laughter when, after seeing Sherlock's expression from his reaction, he realized Sherlock was completely serious. "You- You can't be serious, Sherlock," John spluttered. "The only reason some people are sunburned is because they forget to put it on or they're stupid enough to believe they're fine without it. Nothing more."

"Nothing?" The disappointed whine along with Sherlock's devastated expression made John want to go over and hug the man, but he knew he would probably just get rejected. Sherlock turned from his microscope. "Well, that was a bloody waste of my time then! Now what am I supposed to do until there's another case? The next one won't show up until Tuesday."

John didn't ask how he knew that. He didn't want a headache right now. "Well, you could, erm, relax." Sherlock's penetrating gaze made him feel like he was staring down a panther or some other huge giant cat so he looked down to the floor, surprised at his embarrassment and seemingly non-existent self-esteem. "You know, sit in your chair, read, watch television…" His voice faded as he swallowed, still feeling Sherlock's gaze upon his skin, making him uncomfortably warm.

Sherlock paused for a moment, mulling it over, before nodding. "You're right, John."

John looked at him in surprise. "I am?" he asked carefully, knowing this rarely, if at all happened.

Sherlock nodded again. "I need to take a break from this experiment."

John smiled. "That's great! What do you want to do then?"

Sherlock then looked at John hungrily, lost in some deep thought, before standing and quickly walking over to where John was hovering, causing John to look up into his eyes, a light dusty pink shading his face.

"S-Sherlock?"

"I want to try a new experiment." Sherlock said huskily, leaning over and latching his mouth onto John's neck, causing him to moan quietly.

"A-and what experiment is that?" John gasped.

Sherlock smirked. "To see how long it takes me to make you scream."

And with that, Sherlock swept John into his arms and carried him into their bedroom, slamming the door shut.


End file.
